


Fatherly Bonds

by firefly (fyerfly)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyerfly/pseuds/firefly
Summary: K.O. and Venomous talk about T.K.O.





	Fatherly Bonds

Venomous laughed, it was always an ugly sound and this was no different. “Of course I kept tabs on your mother. It was only natural I learned about you.” 

A shiver ran down K.O.’s back. But he had to ask... he had to know. “So you are the reason I have inner darkness- my evil side!” 

“Your turbonic half, yes. Really it was easy to unlock.” Venomous grinned. “And you were so easy to convince. But, make no mistake, it was in you to begin with. Like I said, I just brought out what was already there.”

K.O. looked up in shock. “You were Shadowy figure as well?” His voice trailed off. He gulped once before continuing, “I already dealt with him so I’m still a hero!”.

Venomous’ eyes widened before his face fell back to a self-satisfied smirk. “You got rid of your turbonic half?” He started to laugh, again. “Oh K.O., you have the capacity for evil all on your own. You’re more like me than I realized.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know T.K.O. isn't dead per se, but K.O. putting him in deep in his mind is pretty messed up.


End file.
